


Summer Sun

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Love, One Shot, Other, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-18 06:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: A head-splitting headache.The right consequence for a person who almost drank herself to death.She slowly sat up, hands on her head and a groan for the pain.'How the hell was I able to go home?' she thought, realizing that she’s in her room.She looked around on her messy room, hands still on her head.Her clothes are scattered around.She flinches when she felt a cold hand snake around her waist.Raising her fluffy bed-sheet, she glace at a shirtless guy is on her bed.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> How was your Holiday?
> 
> Can you believe that I have to go to work on Holiday? I know right! haha
> 
> This is actually an old fic. I have posted this somewhere before, I just don't have any recollection where anymore HAHA.
> 
> Well - I hope guys enjoy, OR not. I don't know 
> 
> Hugs and Kisses - Camille.

_'This is ridiculous!'_ He said to himself, fighting the urge to kick something or someone because it might wake her.

He is carrying a sleeping strawberry blond girl on his back.

The girl who almost drank herself to death because she wants to have fun.

Lydia Martin, yes, that’s her name.

A 28-year-old girl who lives on her own. Have a great house and a car - A great job that she loves so much.

_But…_

But a heart that turned ice over time and _he certainly knows that he's one of the reasons behind it._

_‘I hate you.’_ She murmured on sleep.

He sighed heavily to himself.

* * *

* * *

A head-splitting headache.

The right consequence for a person who almost drank herself to death.

She slowly sat up, hands on her head and a groan for the pain.

_'How the hell was I able to go home?'_ she thought, realizing that she’s in her room.

She looked around on her messy room, hands still on her head.

Her clothes are scattered around.

She flinches when she felt a cold hand snake around her waist.

Raising her fluffy bed-sheet, she glace at a shirtless guy is on her bed.

She raises one of her eyebrows when she recognizes this particular brown haired guy whom she knows almost all of her life.

A kick woke him up.

“What the –“ he scowled, slowly sitting.

“What are you doing here?” She glares at the brown hair boy scratching his head.

“Tch, you drank yourself till you past out and now you don’t remember anything?" He looks at her unbelievably. _He's annoyed_ – annoyed that he was woken up and annoyed that he got kick on his back.

A pillow was thrown on his face which made him more annoyed than ever.

“Answer my question.” She demanded.

“I picked your drank ass off the club last night, okay?”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Ask yourself, damn it! You’re the one who clings to me and won’t let go.”

He got her there. Whenever she’s drunk she would cling to anyone and won’t let go, sometime she would even cry just to be held by someone.

“Alright, then why are you shirtless?” she pointed out.

Noticing that the guy is staring at her rack another pillow landed on his face. She added “stop staring”

He snickered which ticked her off. “We didn’t have sex” she stated.

“Who said anything about sex?”

Lydia squinted her eyes suspiciously at him “Your face say’s that we had sex and I know that we didn’t”

“My what?” he laughs “You’re so unbelievable.” He was still laughing which is starting to get on her nerves.

She slaps his arm after a minute of non-stop laughing.

“Jesus, woman! Can you stop being barbaric!” he caresses his arm and look at her angrily “Look, I picked you up and drop you off your place. You cling to me and didn’t want to let go so I stayed, but your drunk ass got to your head and started to undress. You even tried to molest me –“

“Molest you?” She cut him off.

“Yes! You suddenly jump on me and took off my shirt!”

“But we didn’t have sex right?”

“Yes!" He sighs, tired of the conversation they are having "we didn’t. You hit your head on the bedside and suddenly passed out”

he lie down feeling tired suddenly.

He sighed deeply again and said, “You’re such a pain in the ass last night and I wasn’t able to sleep well. So can you please let me sleep for a few minutes more?” He moves on the side of the bed, not facing her as he slowly closed his eyes.

She sighs.

_Well, she is a pain in the ass whenever she’s drunk._

She wanted to say _thanks_ but her ego is keeping her to do so.

She leans her back on the bed-wall and looks at his lean back, then sighed. “Danny told you to pick me up right?”

He didn’t answer.

“You shouldn’t have.” She added, waiting for him to say anything.

But still no answer from him.

She slides down to lay on the bed, facing his back.

When she realized that her hand acted on its own, almost touching his hair, she bite her lips hard, retreating her hand and faced the ceiling and sighed again.

Lydia didn’t notice that she has fallen asleep.

When she woke up, Stiles is not in her bed anymore.

She looks around and notices a note in her bedside drawer.

_‘Drink this.’ _it says.

She sighed.

_I can’t –_, she stops her thought and lean her head between her knees.

* * *

* * *

_He’s not coming back._

_No._

_Stop ruining your life, stupid! He is not coming back! Stick that to that little brain of yours!_

A smile crept across her face when she saw the raven-haired woman walking towards the waiting area.

She was at the airport picking up her best friend of 17 years.

_Allison Argent._

She has been out of the country for half a year now, working on multiple projects to gain more money than she already had.

“Wipe that creepy smile on your face.” She hissed.

“Aren’t you good at greetings?” Lydia smirks, “I miss you too.” She finishes.

A small smile crept on Allison's face as they warmly hug each other.

Walking down the hall to get to the parking lot Allison suddenly asked, “I heard that the ghost of your past came back.”  
Lydia nodded in response and sighed tiredly.

“When?”

“3 months ago, 4 months, I’m not really sure.”

Lydia's answer didn't amuse Allison. It sounded stoic, but she can feel something inside it. “I hope you did not let him back to your life.” She took a glance at the Lydia face, waiting for a reaction, and when she didn't get any, she didn't know if she should feel relief or not. 

“I didn’t, but you know how he is when wants something.” Lydia responded.

This irked Allison that almost made her trip on her toes, “So the bastard hasn’t changed” 

“Damn right.”

“I could ask someone to kill him if you like.”

Though Lydia thinks that Allison might not be joking, she still chooses to just laugh her comment off, “Such a sadistic bitch.” 

“I’m serious.” This made both of them stop and looked at each other.

_I know,_ Lydia want to say - but instead she sigh deeply but strongly and said, “It’s fine. I can handle it.”

“I don’t want history to repeating itself, Lydia.”

“I know.” She finishes and they separately entered the car.

* * *

* * *

_5 years._

_5 long years – that’s how long he was gone._

_How, and why - she doesn't know._

_He’s always like that. _

_He can be the most nosy, most chatty, most annoying person you can meet, but..._

_He always have something in his mind that he doesn't let anyone know - not even his best friend, not even her._

Lydia and Stiles have known each other since they’re 10.

The typical mysterious transfer boy who suddenly made the whole student body fall for him except for one.

_Lydia Martin._

She hated his guts.

When they first met, she tried to be friends with him like everybody else, but was called ugly which shock the life of her. 

Lydia Martin, the Lydia Martin who's adored by a lot, mostly her grandma, but that's not the point - Lydia Martin has been called ugly by a boy who she was just trying to be nice with because he's new.

That’s how it all started – _their love and hate relationship._

But somehow, along the way, love become much stronger than anything.

They didn’t even need to say the words.

They just knew that they were meant for each other.

Nothing can separate or come in between them.

A love that will lead to death if the other one is not around.

That’s what almost happen to Lydia

When he disappeared like a bubble- without any goodbye or notice, or anything.

Lydia became devastated.

She didn’t know what to do.

She didn’t know what she did or done to make him leave without saying anything.

She can’t eat and sleep. She can’t even breathe right.

_What did I do wrong?_ The question she always asked herself.

_When he disappeared, her life seems to disappear as well._

She tried to kill herself.

Not once, but a lot of times.

_What is a life when you’re not really living?_

Allison who care for her the most, did everything she can to save Lydia from herself.

When Lydia almost successfully killed herself, Allison pleaded with her.

Knees on the ground - Bloodshot eyes, bowling with tears.

That’s when Lydia opened her eyes.

She voluntary went to a psychiatric hospital because she knows that she needed more help than just the support of her friend.  
It took her a year to straighten herself.

When she got out of the hospital she was different - Still the cheerful and bubbly person but something different.

She went to clubs, drink till she drops, takes drugs, has casual sex with anyone available and mostly – she doesn’t trust easily.

Allison didn’t fully like the new Lydia, but it was better than always wanting to kill herself. Besides the idiot got a great job that no one ever thought she’ll get, a big apartment – too big for just one person and a car that she doesn’t really use.

As long as she doesn’t kill herself again, Allison is okay with her lifestyle.

* * *

* * *

A knock on the door startles Stiles on his reverie.

When he opened his door to answer, a woman she known for a long time appeared - looking at him stoically.

“Can I do something for you?” He asks, only holding his door and not inviting the woman in.

“Yeah, die a painful death or disappear again like what you did before.” She said in a perfect serious tone.

He sighed and said, “Hello to you too, Argent."

“I won’t beat behind the bush. What are you doing here?”

“Well, this is my house.”

“Don’t do sarcastic on me Stilinski, you perfectly understand my question.” She hissed, still standing on his doorstep.

Stiles took a deep breath and let the raven-haired woman in.

“Sit wherever you want – “ he said.

“I’m not here to do chit-chat, Stilinski. Why are you here?”

Annoyed he answered, “Since when do I have to ask permission before doing whatever the hell I want?”

She didn’t answer right away, she glared at him then sighed. “No, of course, you don’t. But since Lydia almost killed herself when you disappeared without saying anything - aren’t you such a thick face bastard showing up without any explanation.”

The words pierce his heart like million needles.

Yes, he is a thick face bastard who disappeared without saying anything and now came back without a single explanation.

He wanted to explain himself.

He does.

But no matter what kind of explanation he has, it won’t matter.

There is no excuse for what he has done.

“You’re not really going say anything?” you can definitely hear the annoyance in her voice and yet Stiles didn’t say anything.

Angry- Allison decided that it was no use talking to the bastard, but before she even opens the door to go, Stiles coughed hard like he’ll cough the life out of him.

Allison turns back to him and notices blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

Stiles continues to cough till he passed out.

* * *

* * *

When he wakes up, a pair of caring dark brown eyes welcomed him.

_Scott._

He slowly sat up while Scott helps him.

“So the bastard is awake,” Allison commented, standing at Scott’s back.

Stiles took a glimpse of Allison then look around the room.

_Hospital_, he thought.

“What are you doing here Scott?” he asked weakly.

“Allison called me when you fainted.” He answered, as Stiles concentrate on remembering what happened.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, looking at the raven hair girl. Knowing that the question is directed to her, Allison answered, “It’s not like I want to stay here, but I need confirmation Stilinski -" She paused, not really trying to think of what to asked, but stopping because she knows what this situation will caused to a certain someone.

"- you’re dying aren’t you?” she asked which sounded more like a statement than a question.

_Dying._

_He is dying._

He knew that he was dying a long time ago, yet he never told anyone about it.

6 years ago, he was diagnosed with Leukemia.

It was not that severe at that time.

_Pride_ kept him from telling anyone, and through time - his condition got worst.

A doctor advised him to go to a specialist Doctor in Scotland to mend his illness.

It took 3 years to make him a little better.

_Better – for only a year._

Another year has passed and it seems like nothing can make him better anymore.

* * *

* * *

_4 days._

Lydia hasn’t heard from him for 4 days already.

_Is he going to disappear again without saying anything?_

She sat on her bed, head in between her knees.

No matter how much she buries her feelings, she has never got over him.

Realizing that, she’s back to where she was before and she cannot let that happened.

_Never._

* * *

* * *

_“Shot! Shot! Shot!”_

Screams from people she didn’t know rang in her ears.

She’s drowning herself with liquor again.

After finishing a bottle of whiskey a cold hand grab her wrist. “Oh, it’s you.” She spat, looking at the person who grabs her.  
_Stiles_.

“You’re drunk.” He pointed.

“I’m not.” She replied, grabbing another bottle of drink.

Stiles stole the bottle from her then drags her out of the club. When she fought and struggle with his grip, Stiles lifts her up against his shoulder and carried her like a sack of rice.

“Put me down, you bastard!” She hissed, but he didn’t listen.

He threw her into his car and said, “Behave, or I’ll tie you on this car seat.”

She glared at him but didn’t argue anymore.

The drive made her dizzy, slowly, Lydia fell asleep.

When they got to her house, Stiles didn’t bother to wake the sleeping strawberry blond girl. He carried her bridal style and carefully place her on her bed, but she woke up.

She sat slowly down and felt her surrounding turn upside down.

_She’s wasted._

He sighed, looking at the strawberry blond girl.

He knelled down to remove her shoes when he heard her sniffs, he looks up and warm tears fell on his face.

“Why are you crying?” he asks, as he sat beside her, hands cupped her cheeks wiping her tears away.

Without any answer, he asked again “Are you hurt? Tell me what’s wrong?” he asked with so much care in his voice. 

_This is your fault, _a voice inside his head is speaking, but he ignored it - like always.

“Hey, look at me.” He commanded. “What’s wrong?” he repeated.

Lydia slowly looks at him - straight in the eyes.

She has forgotten how long it was when she last look at him deep in the eyes - his eyes that can chain someone's soul. _How can she answer him, when she’s crying because of him?_

With still no answer, Stiles hugs Lydia tightly, caressing her back, silently telling her that it's alright. 

“I’m scared.” She finally said.

“Scare of what?” he asked, still hugging her.

“I’m scared –“ she paused, not being able to control her emotions anymore, but then continues “ – that you’ll disappear again without saying anything.”

He hugged her much tighter not knowing what to say.

What can he say, when he can't promise he'll stay - _when his dying._

* * *

* * *

Lydia woke up with an empty bedside.

She sighed.

Must be a dream – _a very bad dream_.

She was startled when she heard a noise in her bathroom, she waited for someone to come out.

When Stiles, come out of the bathroom - for a second, Lydia thought that she was dreaming. When she realizes she isn’t, she runs to him without thinking and hugged him tightly.

“Are you still drunk?” He asked with a smile creeping to him, looking at the strawberry blond girl who snuggled into his chest.

Lydia shakes her head and replied, “Just pretend that I still am.”

Stiles sighed.

_You're dying aren't you? _Allison's voice rang on his ears.

He embraces her lightly and took a breath of her scent. “Lydia, I can’t –“

She let go of him and took a step back, “I get it. I’m sorry.” She said, looking down with a frown.

Another sigh left him, he had the urge to hug her again, but he can’t.

“Lydia–“ he pauses, waited till she looks at him. “I won’t – I can’t promise you anything… But I’ll stay with you as much as I can.”

_Why does it have to be this hard, Stiles? Why?_ She asks herself, not having the strength to ask him personally. She smiles but you can see the pain in her eyes. “Thank you.” she said.

* * *

* * *

“Lydia” Allison called.

They were both in a coffee shop after their meeting with one of their clients.

Lydia was awfully quiet and it bothers her.

“Lydia.” She repeated with an irritated voice, which brought her back from her reverie.

“Sorry. What did you say again?”

“I didn’t say anything yet. I just called you repeatedly which you ignored.”

“Sorry,” she said inwardly.

Allison sighed, it irked her so much to already know what is going on. “Are you really?" She said suspiciously, sipping her coffee. "Please tell me that this is not about Stilinski.” She asked, something that she doesn't want to but already have an annoying inkling feeling about it.

Lydia looks away and stared at her coffee biting her lower lip.

She hates it when Lydia does that. Biting her lip means that she's guilty and there is much more on the topic.

Allison was not in the mood to hover so she just said, “I’ll repeat it, Lydia. I’ll repeat it till it stocks up on your head. I don’t like history repeating itself.”

“I know – I know, I just…” She paused, not knowing what to say.

“You just what?” Allison hissed.

A tear threatened to fall from her eyes.

_No, I’ am not going to cry - not in front of Allison, not in front of anyone - _She thought

Lydia felt a warm hand, wrapping hers till her tears fell from her eyes.

“Lydia,” she said softly.

* * *

* * *

It was still too early to wake up, too early for someone to go banging at his door, hence, he got up and open his door to kill the person who tried to disturb his sleep.

Before he even reacts or says anything to the person on his doorstep, a hard slap landed on his face.

“I don’t care if you’re dying. I won’t even care if you die in front of me right now, just don’t drag Lydia with you.” Allison hissed then left like she just didn’t slap someone.

She slaps him so hard that it cut the end of his lips.

‘Tch’ He can taste the blood on his lips.

He closed his door and went back to his bed.

He lay down and planned what he should do.

* * *

* * *

It was still too early to wake up, too early for someone to go banging at her door, hence, she got up and open her door to kill the person who tried to disturb her sleep.

_‘Stiles?’_

“We need to talk” he announces as he grabbed her wrist and drag her inside.

“O – Okay.”

Silence surrounds them for a minute. Lydia tried to decipher what this is all about but she failed. When she notices his swelling face and cut lips, she places her hands on his face and asked, “what happen here?”

He didn’t answer. He placed his hand over her hand and close his eyes like he's trying to feel her.

“Stiles.” She called, not knowing what to say.

“I need to tell you something” He finally said.

She waited.

“I’m dying.” He paused then look her in the eyes. He removes her hand from his face but kept a hold on her.

Confusion overwhelmed Lydia, _‘Dying? What do you mean?_’ she tried to ask but Stiles spoke first.

“6 years ago, I found out that I have a Leukemia - You know how proud I am of myself, so I didn’t tell anyone, not even you.  
I went to Scotland to cure this stupid illness. I was better – for a while, until one day they told me that I only have a year to live – “ he made another paused.

Somehow Lydia saw so much pain in his eyes. He was almost breaking but he chooses to be composed and stoic.

He continues, “knowing what effects it did when I left… I was not planning to go back – but maybe I’m really the selfish bastard people think I’m because I can’t bear to die without seeing you on my last breath.”

He was expecting another hard slap or a big argument with a loud of shouting and things being thrown away, but instead -

Lydia went quiet.

The hand that Stiles was still holding - he felt her grip tighten.

Lydia pulls him closer and hugged him.

“Thank you.” She said then fondle his back. You can feel the smile on her lips that made Stiles broke into tears.

_How can he be blessed with this kind of person?_

_How can he be forgiven with all the thing he has done?_

“For all the things you’ve done, I wanted to be angry with you but – I love you so much that it didn’t matter anymore. I’d rather be happy and stay with you for as long as I can, than be angry. Thank you for telling me about this.”

He embraced her closer and tighter.

* * *

* * *

“You’re really stupid, Lydia.” Allison sigh.

They were in their favorite coffee shop.

Lydia decided to let Allison know what happened to her and Stiles even though she knows that Allison will just scold her.

“Yeah, maybe I’m really am, but – I promised you, I won’t try to kill myself again after this.”

“Stop speaking of it like that matter was so small.” She hissed.

Lydia signed reminiscing the past.

Of course, it was not a small matter, no one in their right mind will think that suicide is such a small matter.

“No, of course not. I not making it a small matter, I know what it caused when I did it. I just want to assure you that it will not happen again.” She paused, smiled, and then continue, “Besides, who would want to see Allison the ice queen crying?”

As Lydia laugh, Allison sends killing glares at her. “Shut up or I’ll kill you myself.”

She reaches for her hand and said, “Thank you – thank you for everything”

* * *

* * *

“Ow!” Stiles complained and glare at Lydia as she steps on his foot for the nth time.

“Sorry.” She said giggling.

They were in her apartment supposedly chilling or cuddling together on their free time, but Lydia had this bright idea of dancing through the song she found on her playlist.

She said that, _it was the music I always listen too whenever I think of you - _and secretly it Stiles smiles.

“I swear to god, if I won’t be able to walk again after this, I’m going to make you carry me.” He scowls.

Lydia just laughs at the thought.

She slowly rested her head on his chest and hum the song.

“I’ll miss you.” She said, with happiness and sadness in her voice.

Who would have thought that it's possible to feel both of those feelings at the same time. 

He sighed and replied, “I’m still here.”

She looks him in the eye and smiled “Of course.” as they continue to dance slowly and lovingly even as the music stops.

END


	2. Chapter 2

This doesn’t have a chapter 2, I’m just having a hard time on figuring something — like, editing the “published date” of this fic.

Sorry for the confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t have a 2nd chapter, ignore that hahaha 😂


End file.
